


Alone Again, Naturally

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 The Watergate Tape, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Wyatt, alone, after the revelations of the past episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad for Wyatt after the episode. Not only did he find out that Lucy had held things back but he also learned that Rufus had been spying on them, and that dual betrayal... that had to hurt after he thought he had nothing left and the team brought him back supposedly for them.
> 
> So... this happened. It isn't the best look at how he would feel, but it's something.

* * *

Move on.

Wyatt lifted the drink to his lips, snorting as he did.

That article didn't make Flynn an expert about what happened to Jessica. It didn't make Lucy one. Whether she wrote that diary or not, she didn't know. He hadn't told her enough, and she just didn't know. She couldn't. She didn't understand. Flynn didn't understand. All his Jedi mind tricks were not enough because he missed the damned point. He thought this was about wanting Jessica back out of an undying love.

Wyatt shook his head. He still cared about Jessica, but it wasn't about that. It was about it being his damned fault she was dead, just like it was his fault his squad—his friends—were dead.

Move on.

The hell with that. How was he supposed to move on when the one person he thought might actually be capable of doing that with had lied to him? She'd betrayed him.

So had Rufus.

So much for a team.

And for moving on.


End file.
